


Favorite Positions

by Madam_Red



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fade to Black, John before Handsome Jack, Light BDSM, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Red/pseuds/Madam_Red
Summary: Another drabble from 2015, this one I ran out of steam at the end-- so it never got finished. Leave the rest to your imagination I guess?Features Nisha meeting an AU John before he becomes 'Handsome Jack'.Prompt was 'demonstrate your favourite sexual position'.





	Favorite Positions

He has her attention the moment he asks to play a little game— and John? She hasn’t really expected this of him. But a few bottles scattered around them later? And he’s opening up rather nicely from the sweet little programmer that couldn’t keep his eyes to himself.

“Strip.” Her request is— well no it’s an order. He startles back slightly at the crudeness of it. He’s taking a step back when she advances towards him with a slow click-clack of her boots. The sound resonates into the small room, and it’s all John can do to maintain eye contact with those feral eyes.

Ready to eat him up.

“Did I fucking stutter?” The woman growls out roughly, and he’s jumping when her fingers are sinking into his obnoxious shirt. “You want to see my favourite position, well get these clothes off or I’ll go find someone else—” That’s really all it takes for him to shoulder off his jacket quickly and to start ripping his shirt over his shoulders.

She watches him, and he must feel the weight of those burning eyes. His movements start to slow a fraction, and he’s glancing up as he takes his belt in hand. The way she’s bearing those hellish eyes down at him as him quickly removing his pants and standing there awkwardly in Hyperion boxers.

Cute.

“Get on your knees.” She demands sharply, and when he hesitates? Nisha has one hand on his shoulders shoving him down roughly. He swallows, and her fingers are sprawling under his chin and stroking down along his Adams apple as he looks rather intimidated with the whole situation.

Good. He should.

Nisha is unravelling a length of rope, leaving it to hang from her teeth as she steps around him. He’s tracking her, and she can read the way his pulse is jumping on her HUD. Her eyes dilate, and she leaves red marks along his shoulders from her nails as she circles him.

He leans after her touch, clearly uncertain as to what he’s suppose to be doing right now.

Fun.

“I’m going to start now, and John?” He cranes his head to look up at her, swallowing.

“Y-yea?” He manages.

“If this gets too much for you, I will stop if you say ‘red’. Remember that.” Her fingers slide upwards, fondly caressing along his cheek. He’s breathing heavily, and leaning into the touch already.

Yeah. He’s going to be very fun to fuck with.

“Red. Yeah. I got that. Red to stop. Green to go?” He’s peering up at her with those bicoloured eyes, and fuck. Who gave him a handsome face with such a sweet heart? She smiles, before shoving him away by his head roughly.

“Yeah, what?” She ventures sharply.

“Y-yeah, Ms Kadam.” He stutters.

“Good boy, you remembered.” Nisha ventures, leaning after him to hook the length of rope around his throat and holding it taunt along his flesh. He’s focusing in the rough sensation, and isn’t expecting the cold metal of her fingers to drag down his back.

She’s kneeling behind him, and leaning in to let her warm breath huff out against his neck. He’s keeping his attention forward, like she’s instructed, and trying to ignore the way her hands creep forward to take hold of his arms and jerk them behind his back. His eyes are closing when that length of rope is looping around his biceps. One loop. Another Loop. A tie through-the middle. A knot. Another loop. It’s done to the rhythm of his breath, and she can see the way his pulse is starting to thud along his neck. It’s tempting— so very tempting. She resists the urge to lean and sink her teeth into his skin.

Not yet.

She finishes her intricate rope work down his arms, tugging firmly to test the tautness of it. It wont cut off circulation too much, and content? She’s tugging him back by the length of rope still connect to his wrists. He leans into the motion, and she’s growling softly into his ear as she crudely slides the rope between his legs and and casually cops a feel on him. He jerks, looking up at her and waiting for instruction eagerly.

Such a good boy.

“Sit back. Legs forward.” Nisha circles around him, flashing her teeth and watching the way he continues to track her. She sets a boot against his chest, and shoves him backward when he doesn’t move quick enough. He grunts, but doesn’t place up an argument. He knows where this will end if he does. Instead he sprawls as he’s been instructed and watches as she picks up the rope where she’s left off.

Right at his crotch.

He isn’t expecting her to kneel between his legs and casually slide a hand into the front of his boxers. He really isn’t expecting her to grasp his penis and haul it out through the opening in the front of those yellow underwear. He tenses, eyes wide as she watches her looping the cord around the base of his length and part of him is very thankful she’s using the material of his boxers as a cushion between the rope and his sensitive skin. Fuck.

Nisha? She’s enjoying the way his breath is getting bated the more she casually strokes the length of him as she loops the rope again—-  
                                  — _and then she pulls it tight._

He’s jerking, eyes wide and a light sound of air squeaking out of his lungs as his package is firmly knotted and bound at the base. It isn’t too tight, just enough to constrict the blood flow and leave him squirming.

“W-why are you, oh god—” He’s uncomfortable now, and Nisha can tell by the way he’s trying to catch his breath that this is a bit more then he’s bargained for.

“Do you want to stop?” Nisha is asking firmly, making it her business to get up and in his face when he starts flushing and tries to look away.

“No-no, ah—”

“No, what?”

“Nnn?? Ah, No Ms Kadam.”


End file.
